1. Field of the Invention
Horticulture, particularly a variable length limb-spreader for use in positioning fruit tree limbs in the horticultural practice of "limb-spreading".
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ ROARK et al. 4,377,053 McBRIDE 4,649,665 BREADNER 4,918,860 ______________________________________
ROARK is typical of complex telescoping devices for support or spreading of tree branches. BREADNER and McBRIDE are typical of fixed length branch spreaders, which require an inventory of different lengths so as to be practical.
The prior art does not suggest a molded plastic device which may be employed as a limb-spreader at 3", 6", 9", 12", 15", 18" and 21" intervals during the lifetime of the tree.